warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Night Hunters
this is a sequel to rowanfall's story, sort of Prologue A female twoleg adolescent poked her head out the door. Her mother was sitting in the driveway in the car, the door hanging open while she smoked a cigerette and talked on the phone. In the light of the house that had escaped into the pitch-black night when the door opened, the girl saw a cat sitting on the porch. She, as taught by mother, made sure to stay to a safe distance. This cat could have rabies or anything else that was bad. But she looked- she couldn't help it. This cat was pitch black with white-creamy paws. His claws were silver and glinted in the moonlight, and bright yellow eyes glowed from his black pelt. Suddenly, the cat turned and disappeared into the shadowy night as he lept off the porch. The female twoleg blinked in surprise, then slipped out onto the proch. She closed the door behind her and walked towards her mother, sitting in the car. --- Night looked at the metal claws jutting from his paws. they were weapons- he had found them many years ago, roaming in the forest. He had tripped over something, then stood up and looked for the source of his plung into the soft-muddy ground. Then he had seen them- the silvery metal claws. He had taken them out of the mud and slipped them on, over his normal claws. They were wonderful- they were so strong that he had become feared among the strays that lived in Twolegplace. And now that he had escaped from that cursed twoleg's house, he was free to take over whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted! Night turned his glowing yellow eyes towards the mountains in the distance. Beyond that-he knew- was a lake where many cats lived in peace. He smiled sinisterly. He knew where he was going to invade next. Chapter I Night looked out over the lake from the mountain where he was sitting. He could see trees on one side of the lake, moors on another, a big stream cutting through the land on one more, and a pine forest on the forth side. Four very different territories... that meant four very different groups of cats. But the invading would come later, much later. First he needed an army. He looked behind him at the two Kittypet brothers. They were so annoying! If they weren't the only army behind him, he would kill them both. "Peanut, go find a safe place for us to set up camp." Night ordered, addressing the brown tortiseshell tom, "Coconut, go find a nice place for hunting, and while you're there you mgiht as well hunt." He addressed the black tortiseshell tom. "I," The pitch black tom turned and stood, padding towards the lake, "will look for recruits." Shineshell, a RiverClan queen, curled her tail around her kits. The sun was setting, and she was dosing off. Her three kits were already sound asleep, and the world was fading as she slowly fell into the dream world.. Right before she fell asleep, she thought she heard a rhylmic clicking. click...click..click...click Shineshell awoke in the middle of the night. she stretched and yawned. However, when she relaxed and tried to groom her kits, she noticed that there were no kits. She stood and raced around the nursery. No kits. She raced around camp. no kits. "My kits are gone!" she yowled, "My kits are gone! The clicking took my kits!" Night padded through the msuhy patch of ground. Wow, this was annoying. His metal claws, known as Deathclaws, kept getting sucked intot eh mud and he had to dig them out and put them back on. Once he got into a grassy area, he padded over to a stream, took off the Deathclaws, washed them in the stream, then set them ont he shore. He waded into the stream and washed the mud from his paws and fur. After he was mud-free, he rolled int he stream, getting soaked. This had the double effect of washing all he fleas from his from and smothering his scent. He shook the water from his fur and slipped on his Deathclaws. He sniffed the air. He growled. Frailand it all! he thought, The cats are in the stream! Frailand was his own word for the afterlife. He thought of dying as a punishment for being weak and frail, so he had come to think of the afterlife as 'Frailand'. He swam into the stream again. He reached a small island, hidden by bushes and willow tree branches, and climbed up on it. He tried to sneak, but his claws clicked on the hard ground. Frailand! he cursed in his head again. He smelled kits. Perfect! He saw a den and carefully poked his claws through its wall. He slowly made a hole wide enough to slip through.When he did, he held up the paw that had the Deathclaws on it, so as not to click and awaken the mother. He reached down and grabbed the three sleeping kits by the scruffs, holding them all in his jaws. He slipped out of the den again and raced away, not caring if he was heard anymore. He had what he ahd come for. Chapter 2 I'll post the rest of it later. Category:Fanfiction